


Vacation

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-07
Updated: 2006-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A noplot viggie in which nothing happens. A small moment of happiness in the lives of the busiest heroes of the New Republic. I wanted to write a fic in which absolutely nothing happened. I almost succeeded. I don't really know when this takes place, but then, that's not the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Leia sighed as she dug her feet into the soft, warm sand.

Han, who was currently sprawled next to her, half-buried from the half-hearted exertions of their children from back when he’d first fallen asleep, sat up abruptly.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on? Where are the kids?”

Leia laughed. “Nothing is wrong. The kids are with Winter. I was just…happy.”

Han, still tense, gave his wife a searching look. Then, he grumbled, “You know, I used to be able to relax.” He lowered himself onto the sand again, this time putting the towel underneath his head to form a pillow.

“Until I met a certain princess with the bad habit of saving the galaxy.”

Leia said, “Don’t put this all on me, Captain. If I recall, my brother had something to do with that, too.”

“Captain. Haven’t heard that in a while.’

Leia teased him. “Sorry, General Solo.”

“I’ve definitely gone too respectable.”

They both sat back and watched…absolutely nothing. They might be able to make a case for birds or waves or palm fronds waving in the wind, but that stuff was just the backdrop. Neither could remember a time when they had had absolutely nothing to do, no calls to make, no shipments to track. And, to their surprise, they were enjoying themselves.

“How long do you think it will take before we get bored?”

Leia shrugged. “I’ve got a lot of relaxing to catch up on. It could take a while. What about you?”

“Forever.”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey, you’re the one with an over-inflated sense of responsibility.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“I never would have bothered coming back if you hadn’t guilted me into it.”

“Right.” Leia’s tone was still teasing. “And the thought you might get in my pants for your good deed didn’t occur to you at all.”

“Actually, no. That didn’t occur to me until much later…that night. Besides, you were wearing a dress.”

Leia snorted, but didn’t say anything. They sat, quiet, for another couple of minutes. Then Leia asked, “Do you ever regret coming back?”

Han’s hand made its way over to Leia’s. “Never.”

“Not even with the torture, the captures, the life-or—“

She was silenced with a kiss. Han tugged her closer and eventually pulled her on top of him, cheerfully ignoring the most brilliant sunset since they had arrived on this no-name planet. As Han had remarked, finding a good vacation spot was mostly a matter of timing. Somewhere in the galaxy, he had said, there had to be a little unfindable island on a little unfindable planet with good weather just when they were looking for one. After that comment, it was a simple matter of finding one.

Han and Leia were, of course, interrupted by their children’s cries of “Ew, gross!” and “Why do we have to see _that_?” But it was a hell of a lot better than being interrupted by blaster fire or Counsel meetings, so all in all, Han and Leia thought their vacation was going just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. There will be no more. There will be no kidnapping, no blaster fire, no droids, no ship problems. None. This is one of the only idyllic times in these poor characters’ lives, so leave it alone!


End file.
